Zim's Tall story
by PsychicFairy
Summary: What would happen if Zim got taller? Please rr! EDIT- I replaced the script format with a normal one.
1. It Begins

DISCLAIMER- I own Britt... Britt is mine... -hugs Britt- You no steal. XP

Notice-- Yes, I have already had this onto it was in script format... and I didn't want/like people flaming me for it... nor do I want it kicked off the website... so... I'm re-doing it...

None of the dialogue or actions changed... just the format.

* * *

After reading in his virtual library about the Tallest, the short Irken set off to bed. In his slumber, he had the same dreams as always, being 4 feet taller, and he, Zim, being the leader of Irk.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Irk, Britt, the tallest's sister, was measuring her height electronically.

"Height- 6 foot, 6 inches," the computer said.  
"YES!!! At last!!" Britt yelled, happy. Britt ran out of her room, and barged into her brother's room, Where Red and Purple, the Tallest, were doing whatever they do in their bedroom. "Hey guys, guess what!?!?!?! I'm-"

"Britt! Do you EVER knock?" Red interrupted.  
"I will next time I come in, okay, but I gotta say-"  
"You know the drill!" Purple interrupted. His brother chipped in,

"Yeah, go!"  
"But-"  
"GO!!!" they both shouted.  
"Ugh!!!"  
Britt stormed out of their room, closed the door, turned around, and knocked.  
"Yes?" Red asked, calm.  
"Can I come in?" Britt said, sweetly.  
"State your business!" Purple said.  
"I have official proof that I'm taller!" Britt said.  
"In your dreams!" Red yelled.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Wha? Oh, yeah," Purple said.  
Britt walked in and had a seat on their desk, near where they were sitting, and showed the computer page she printed out, and shoved into their eyes.  
"See?"  
"Are you sure this is accurate?" Red said, his invisible eyebrow raising.

"Yeah!  
"Nah, impossible," Purple said, as if this settled the matter.  
"Not! So, when are you going to name me the new leader?"  
"Uh, never." Red said.  
"What!?"  
"Don't you know? A new leader only comes when we back down."  
"And when will that be?" Britt asked.  
"NEVER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the two cackled. Britt sighed.  
"Okay, the lamest, oop, I mean the Tallest," Britt said. With that, Britt left their room, into her own. She sat on her bed, and said, "I AM taller."

* * *

The next morning on Earth, Zim awoke from his bed on the ground. He spun around, and tried to get up. He couldn't. Zim sighed.  
"GIR!" Gir ran into his room and saluted. "Help me up!" Gir pushed real hard, and Zim finally got up.  
"Your different Master!"  
"Don't be silly, Gir!" Zim scoffed, but as Zim opened his door with the mirror on it, and noticed the mirror for the first time. "Oh... My... 0o I'm Tall!!" He grew 4 feet in his sleep.  
"I HAVE to report in!"

* * *

Thank you for reading it again... I hope this isn't considered script format anymore... 


	2. All a dream

Chapter 2!!! Goodie! ^_^* - Angel  
  
  
  
On Irk, the tallest woke up late, while Britt was in the kitchen, muttering 'I am taller!' and making breakfast for her greedy brothers.   
Britt: Red!!! Purple!!! Breakfast!!  
Red stirred.  
Britt: Guys! I said breakfast!!!  
Red: I heard ya! Yo, Purple! wake up.  
Purple: Man, I was sleeping!  
Red: Breakfast.  
Purple: Oh, okay.  
The tallest got out of their big ol' bed and walked downstairs Well, Purple walked. Red hovered. They sat down at the dining table, where Britt had set up breakfast and set the table. Britt was eating, until she saw her two brothers walk in.  
Britt: What happened to you two?  
She ran up to them, looking at her clearly different brothers.  
Red: Jeez, Britt, We're the same as usual!  
Purple: You worry too much.  
Computer: Incoming transmission from Earth.  
Red (Angrily): Ooooooohhhh, Zim!  
Purple (Angrily): It's only morning!  
Red: Better get this over with.  
Britt watched as her two brothers stomped off to the communications center where the monitor was set to their exact height so they could communicate. They were put on with Zim.  
Zim: Did the computer take my call yet?  
Red (off screen): Yes, it did, Zim!!  
Purple (also off screen): Otherwise, how could we be talking to you?  
Zim: Um, sirs, I can't see you because you're slouching so much.  
Red (Pulling camera down to his eye): Now can you see me?  
Zim (falling off his chair): Ahhhhhh!  
Red backed off of the Monitor as Zim got up.  
Zim (Looking at screen): Oh, my.  
All of Red and Purple were seen on the screen because they were so short.  
Zim (Reluctant): Uh... Sirs? Have you measured your height recently?  
Red and Purple jumped off the couch in front of the monitor and went next to the height-measuring computer… thing.  
Computer: Height: Two feet Six inches. Evaluation: What are you doing in here?!?!?!?  
Red got angry and punched the monitor. The screen fizzled out.  
Zim: Huh. I guess he was mad.  
In the distance, a faint noise was heard.  
Noise: Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, (This continued without stopping)  
Zim: What is that noise? Make it stop!  
Zim turned on his bed and fell off.  
Zim (Groggily): Huh?  
He got up and turned his alarm off. He went to his closet and dressed. He then remembered something. He ran to his mirror on the door, and looked at it with a face of pure sadness. Looking back at him was a 2 foot 6 Irken with a sad expression.  
Zim: Guess it was all a dream.  
With that, Zim walked out his room and on with the day.  
THE END  
Did you like? It was my second, so rate, and flames are accepted. ^_^  



End file.
